USS Seawolf (SS-197)
De USS Seawolf (SS-197) was een onderzeeër van de Sargo-klasse van de Amerikaanse Marine, tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Ze diende vooral in de oorlog rond de Grote Oceaan. Ze werd genoemd naar de "seawolf" (zeewolf). De zeewolf (Anarhichas lupus) is een vis uit de familie van de Zeewolven en leeft in de Noordelijke Atlantische Oceaan. Het leefgebied spreidt zich uit van Spitsbergen, Noorwegen, de Noordzee, Groot-Brittannië, IJsland tot aan Groenland. thumb|300px| USS Seawolf (SS-197) Bouw en eerste inzet Haar kiel werd gelegd op 27 september 1938 door de Portsmouth Navy Yard in Kittery (Maine), Maine. De USS Seawolf werd te water gelaten en gedoopt op 15 augustus 1939 door Mrs. Edward C. Kalblus en in dienst gesteld op 1 december 1939, met Lieutenant Commander Frederick B. Warder (afgestudeerd aan de US Naval Academy in 1925) als eerste bevelhebber. Na haar volledige uitrusting, vertrok de USS Seawolf uit Portsmouth (New Hampshire) op 12 april 1940, voor haar proefvaart, die afliep rond 21 juni. Zij vertrok daarna verder naar het zuiden, naar de buurt van het Panamakanaal. De USS Seawolf werd daarna ingedeeld in de Pacific Fleet, met als thuishaven San Diego (Californië). In de herfst van 1940 vertrok ze naar de Baai van Manila en opereerde vanaf de Cavite Navy Yard. Toen de oorlog met Japan uitbrak, werd de onderzeeboot meteen op haar eerste oorlogspatrouille uitgestuurd naar de Stille Oceaan, vanaf 8 december, de dag na de aanval op Pearl Harbor, tot 26 december 1941. De USS Seawolf joeg op Japanse schepen vanaf de Straat van San Bernardino. Op 14 december vuurde ze een verspreide torpedolancering af naar het watervliegtuigmoederschip Sanyo Maru in Port San Vicente. Eén torpedo trof doel, maar ontplofte echter niet. Ze onderging direct daarop haar eerste dieptebomaanval, maar liep geen noemenswaardige schade op. Eerste oorlogspatrouilles De USS Seawolf vertrok vanuit Manila op 31 december 1941 naar Australië en kwam er aan te Darwin op 9 januari 1942. Ze laadde tussen de 30 à 40 ton '50-caliber antiluchtafweermunitie voor de Amerikaanse strijdkrachten op Corregidor en vertrok vanaf de Baai van Manila op 16 januari. De onderzeeboot zag onderweg, zeven Japanse vrachtschepen, in gezeldschap van vier torpedojagers en een kruiser op 21 januari, maar had niet het lef en nam niet het risico tot een aanval met haar 8 torpedo's, die ze maar aan boord had, door plaatsgebrek door de opgeslagen munitie. Deze munitie moést geleverd worden en een riskante aanval met al deze gevaarlijke ontplofbare ladingen aan boord, was té gevaarlijk voor een dieptebomaanval van de vijand. Deze leveringsmissie moest onopgemerkt uitgevoerd worden. De munitie werd gelost op 28 en 29 januari te Corregidor. De USS Seawolf laadde torpedo's en enkele militaire passagiers aan boord, en richtte zijn steven naar Soerabaja op Java. De USS Seawolf voerde weg vanuit Soerabaja op 15 februari en begon aan haar oorlogspatrouille in de Javazee en in het gebied van Straat Lombok. Op 19 februari vuurde ze vier torpedo's naar twee Japanse transportschepen in de Straat Badung. Beschadiging op het ene schip werd niet bevestigd, maar de andere werd gerapporteerd, dat ze het laatst gezien werd, dat ze met haar achterschip naar onder ging en overhelde naar haar stuurboordzijde. (Alhoewel, de "Sagami Maru" werd getroffen en beschadigd door een U.S.Air Force luchtaanval, en niet door torpedo's van de USS Seawolf). Een week later, vuurde ze met haar achtertorpedobuizen op een vrachtschip, die achter de onderzeeboot passeerde, en nam vooreerst waar dat ze een treffer plaatste, ter hoogte van haar brug, vooraleer ze zelf moest wegduiken voor het ontwijken van dieptebommen van begeleidende escortejagers. In maart was de USS Seawolf op jacht tussen Java en Christmaseiland. Op 1 april kwam ze onder water naar de ankerplaats van Christmaseiland geslopen, waar de Japanse invasiestrijdmacht voor anker lag. De USS Seawolf lanceerde een gedurfde aanval en een verspreid salvo af op de Japanse lichte kruiser "Naka". Eén torpedo trof de kruiser en veroorzaakte duidelijk geen schade aan het schip. De "Naka" echter, werd toch genoodzaakt terug te keren naar Japan, voor herstellingen en werd voorlopig buiten strijd gezet voor bijna een jaar. Onbewust had ze haar doel getroffen, maar de Amerikaanse onderzeeër bleef voor 7 en een half uur onder water door dieptebomaanvallen, die natuurlijk te verwachten waren. Op 1 april, viel ze nog eens twee kruisers aan. Een geweldige ontploffing werd gehoord, maar er was geen vuur te bekennen in de omtrek, nadat ze op periscoopdiepte was gekomen ter observatie. De USS Seawolf beëindigde haar oorlogspatrouille op 7 april te Fremantle en ontving het Navy Unit Commendation. Vanaf 12 mei tot 2 juli 1942 patrouilleerde ze in het gebied rond de Filipijnse eilanden. De USS Seawolf viel verschillende Japanse vrachtschepen aan op 20 en 23 mei, en op 12 juni. Ze trof de "Burma Maru", die in de golven verdween, en daarna nog op vijandelijke schepen op 13, 15 tot 28 juni. Op 13 juni vuurde ze op twee schepen en haar bemanning hoorde vier explosies. De onderzeeër was zeker van het tot zinken brengen van een Japanse kanonneerboot de "Nampo Maru" op 15 juni. De USS Seawolf keerde terug naar Fremantle voor drie weken, vooraleer ze aan haar zesde oorlogspatrouille begon. De USS Seawolf stevende naar de Suluzee en Celebeszee, vanaf 25 juli tot 15 september. Ze viel een Japanse tanker aan op 3 augustus, en liet de "Hachigen Maru" tot zinken brengen op 14 augustus en de "Showa Maru", 11 dagen later. Ze keerde naar Fremantle terug voor herstellingen en bevoorrading en ging daarna weer op jacht in het Davao Golfgebied vanaf 7 oktober tot 1 december. De USS Seawolf liet de "Gifu Maru" naar de zeebodem zinken op 2 november, de volgende dag de "Sagami Maru", een schip van 7.189 ton, en de "Keiko Maru" op 8 november. Ze beëindigde haar patrouille in Pearl Harbor en ging daarna onderweg naar de Westkust. Nazicht en heropbouw De USS Seawolf kwam aan te Mare Island op 10 december 1942 en onderging een groot nazicht (overhaul) dat zeker tot 24 februari 1943 duurde. Ze keerde terug naar Pearl Harbor op 13 maart en op 3 april ging ze erop uit voor een andere oorlogspatrouille. Luitenant-commandant R. L. Gross was nu de bevelhebber. Op 15 april torpedeerde ze de "Kaihei Maru" en liet zelfs een torpedojager, naam onbekend, maar geregistreerd als Patrouilleboot N° 39, op 23 april naar de zeebodem gaan, en vernielde daarna nog eens twee 75-tons sampans met haar 76-mm dekkanon. Ze beëindigde deze patrouille eerder op 3 mei, omdat ze al haar torpedo's had verschoten op vijandelijke schepen, in de buurt van de Bonin-eilanden. De USS Seawolf keerde naar Midway voor nazicht, herlading en bunkering en vertrok vanuit dat atol op 17 mei en stevende naar de Oost-Chinese Zee. Ze voer onder water, binnenin een sector van verscheidene grote konvooien toen ze er rondzwierf op zoek naar prooien, vanaf Formosa (Taiwan) tot Nagasaki. De onderzeeboot spoorde een konvooi op van 11 schepen en lanceerde een spreidschot van torpedo's op een groot vrachtschip, op 6 juni. Eén torpedo trof het schip, maar het bleek een niet werkende torpedo te zijn, en een andere passeerde onderdoor het vrachtschip en trof een escortejager in de boordzijde, die naast het vrachtschip, op een bepaalde afstand meevoerde. Twee dagen later, vuurde ze weer een verspreid schot op vier schepen. Eén raakte de achtersteven en liet het troepentransportschip zinken in zowat negen minuten tijd. Dit was de "Shojin Maru", met Japanse IJA legermanschappen aan boord. De USS Seawolf keerde daarna terug naar Midway op 8 juli, en vier dagen later, voerde ze door naar Pearl Harbor. Haar volgende oorlogspatrouille was, vanaf 14 augustus tot 15 september 1943. Deze oorlogspatrouille, in de Oost-Chinese Zee, werd ook vroegtijdig beëindigd, omdat ze door al haar torpedo's heen zat. Ze had het 12.996 ton zware vijandelijk schip tot zinken gebracht, en nog eens twee 75-tons sampans tot zinken met haar dekkanon. De USS Seawolf maakte contact met een konvooi van zes schepen op haar derde dag in haar patrouillegebied. Ze viel, dag en nacht, en drie dagen lang aan, vooraleer ze uiteindelijk naar de oppervlakte kwam om uiteindelijk, met haar dekkanon, de "Fusei Maru" af te maken en tot zinken te brengen. Op de 11e oorlogspatrouille van de USS Seawolf, opereerde ze in de Zuid-Chinese Zee, vanaf 5 oktober tot 27 november 1943. Daar liet ze achteenvolgens de "Wuhu Maru" en de "Kaijfuku Maru" naar de diepzee verdwijnen en beschadigde daarna nog een 10.000 ton zware vrachtschip. De onderzeeboot ging daarna voor haar onderhoud naar Pearl Harbor en op 22 december 1943, keerde ze naar de Oost-Chinese Zee, op wat voor haar, de meest winstgevende patrouille leek. Ze viel een konvooi aan van zeven cargoschepen, in de nacht van 10 en 11 januari 1944, en liet drie schepen kelderen met een totaal van 19.710 ton aan scheepsruimte. Luitenant-commandant R. B. Lynch was toen voor korte tijd de bevelhebber. Op 14 januari vuurde de USS Seawolf haar laatste torpedo's af naar twee vrachtschepn in een konvooi. Ze beschadigde er één en liet de "Yamatsuru Maru" tot zinken brengen. Ze bleef in het spoor van het konvooi varen en via haar radio, seinde ze haar positie door naar de USS Whale (SS-239). De USS Whale arriveerde op 16 januari en meteen viel de aangekomen onderzeeër het konvooi aan. De USS Whale beschadigde een vrachtschip en liet de "Denmark Maru" tot zinken brengen. De volgende dag beschadigde ze een ander vrachtschip, vooraleer de actie werd afgeblazen. Tweede overhaul en haar verdwijning De USS Seawolf had nu commandant Albert Marion Bontier aan boord en keerde terug naar Pearl Harbor op 27 januari 1944 en voerde twee dagen later door, naar San Fransisco, Californië. Nadat ze een groot nazicht, herstellingen en veranderingen had laten doorvoeren, op Hunters Point, keerde de USS Seawolf daarna westelijk op 16 mei. Wanneer ze Pearl Harbor aandeed, werd ze ingedeeld voor een speciale opdracht. Ze moest de kust van Peleliu Island in de Palau Islands fotograferen, ter voorbereiding voor de aanstaande aanvalslanding op dit Japanse bolwerk. De onderzeeboot volbracht haar geheime missie in weerwil van voortdurende vijandelijke luchtpatrouilles, vanaf 4 juni tot 7 juni 1944. De USS Seawolf stevende dan naar Majuro voor haar reisherstelling en keerde terug naar Darwin. Daar aangekomen, kreeg ze weer orders en zonden haar op een speciale opdracht naar Tawitawi, in de Sulu archipel. De onderzeeër pikte daar kapitein Young op, en nam hem mee naar Brisbane. De USS Seawolf vertrok vanuit Brisbane op 21 september, ter aanvang van haar 15e oorlogspatrouille, onder bevel van luitenant-commandant A. M. Bontier. Ze bereikten Manus op 29 september 1944, bunkerde daar stookolie bij en vertrok dezelfde dag nog met bevoorrading en enkele militairen als passagiers mede naar de kust van Samar. De USS Seawolf en de onderzeeër USS Narwhal (SS-167), wisselden herkenbare radarsignalen uit om 07.56 u op 3 oktober 1944, in het Morotaigebied. Kort daarna werd de 7e Task Groupvloot aangevallen door de Japanse onderzeeër "Ro-41". De torpedojager USS Shelton (DE-407) werd getorpedeerd en zonk daarna. Haar zusterschip USS Richard M. Rowell (DE-403), met Harry Allan Barnard jr. als bevelhebber, begon meteen een zoekactie naar de vijand. Sinds daar vier bevriende onderzeeërs in de buurt waren tijdens deze aanval, werden onmiddellijk hun posities doorgegeven, wat de andere drie onderzeeboten wél deden, maar van de USS Seawolf werd voorlopig nog niets vernomen. Het gevaar bestond erin, dat de zoekende Amerikaanse torpedojager, een bevriende onderzeeboot zou kunnen treffen, met haar dieptebommen, in plaats van de vijandelijke onderzeeboot. Op 4 oktober 1944 rapporteerde de USS Seawolf weer haar positie door, maar blijkbaar werd vermoedelijk haar signaalbericht niet ontvangen. Eén van de twee vliegtuigen van de escortecarrier USS St. Lo (CVE-63) zag een onderzeeër ondergaan en dropte twee bommen. De plek werd gemarkeerd door een baken en de USS Roswell stoomde erheen en naar de bevestigde geluidscontacten, via haar sonar, van de bewuste onderzeeër. De USS Roswell meende vermoedelijk dat hij de Japanner gevonden had en viel de onderzeeboot aan met haar hedgehogs. De tweede aanval werd gevolgd door onderwaterexplosies... Nauwkeurig onderzoek van Japanse aantekeningen en rapporten, toonden na de oorlog, geen Japanse aanvalslijst, dat oorzaak was, van het verlies van de Amerikaanse onderzeeër USS Seawolf. Terwijl het mogelijk was, dat de USS Seawolf verloren was gegaan, door oorzaak van een ongeregistreerde vijandelijke aanval en zeer mogelijk geacht dat ze tot zinken werd gebracht door eigen vuur, in dit geval, hedghogs van de bevriende USS Rowell. In ieder geval werden 62 officieren, matrozen en ook 17 legermensen als verloren beschouwd. De USS Seawolf (SS-197) kwam nooit meer terug en werd als voorgoed als vermist beschouwd... Ze was de 34e U.S. onderzeeër, die verloren ging in de Pacifische Oorlog, en de tweede (na de USS Dorado (SS-248) in de Caraiben) door eigen bondgenoten... Officiële einde Op 3 oktober 1944 raakte de Seawolf vermist bij een Japanse aanval. Het wrak is nooit teruggevonden, en het is niet geheel duidelijk hoe de onderzeeër aan haar einde kwam, maar algemeen wordt aangenomen dat zij het slachtoffer is geworden van eigen vuur. Op 28 december 1944 werd de USS Seawolf aangekondigd, dat ze te laat en achter stond met haar oorlogspatrouilleschema en werd verondersteld, als verloren werd beschouwd. De USS Seawolf (SS-197) werd verwijderd van de Naval Vessel Register op 20 januari 1945. Eerbewijzen en toekenningen De USS Seawolf ontving postuum 13 Battle Stars voor haar bewezen diensten in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Ze werd als 14e gerangschikt in bevestigde en tot zinken gebrachte vijandelijke schepen, met een totaal van 71.609 ton aan scheepsruimte, en sloot als 7e in bevestiging van gezonken schepen (met USS Racher (SS-269) en USS Trigger (SS-237)), samengaand tot de JANAC postoorlogboekhouding. De bijdrage en de opoffering van de USS Seawolf en haar bemanning, waren officieel verheerlijkt en geroemd in het Seawolf Park, gelegen op Pelican Island, iets ten noorden van Galveston, Texas. Bevelhebbers *1939 - 1942: Luitenant-comm. F. B. Warder *1943 - 1944: Luitenant-comm. R. L. Gross *1944 - 1944: Luitenant-comm. R. B. Lynch *1944 - 4 oktober 1944: Luitenant-comm. A. M. Bontier --> USS Seawolf (SS-197) *Klasse en Type: Sargo-klasse - onderzeeër U. S. Navy *Werf: Portmouth Navy Yard, Kitery, Maine *Gebouwd: 27 september 1938 *Te water gelaten: 15 augustus 1939 *In dienst gesteld: 1 december 1939 *Gezonken: Tot zinken gebracht door vergissing van de USS Rowell (DE-403) *Geschrapt uit de registers: 20 januari 1945 Technische gegevens *Waterverplaatsing: 1.450 ton boven water - 2.317 ton onder water *Lengte: 94,60 m *Breedte: 8,20 m *Diepgang: 4,20 m *Snelheid: 20 knopen (37 km/u) boven water - 8,75 knopen (16 km/u) onder water *Vermogen: Vier General Motors dieselmotoren van 1025 kW - twee General Electric elektromotoren van 1020 kW. *Testdiepte: 250 voet (76 m) *Bemanning: 5 officieren, 54 matrozen Bewapening *76-mm/50 kaliber AA kanon op het dek *vier machinegeweren *8 x 53-cm torpedobuizen (vier vooraan en vier achteraan) *24 torpedo's Zie ook *Lijst van schepen van de United States Navy (S) *Zie USS Seawolf voor andere Marineschepen met dezelfde naam. Referenties ^ Cressman, Robert (2000). "Chapter III: 1941", The official chronology of the U.S. Navy in World War II. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 9781557501493. OCLC 41977179. Retrieved on 2007-12-15. ^ Hara, Tameichi (1961). Japanese Destroyer Captain. New York: Ballantine Books. OCLC 1070440. This article includes text from the public domain Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. Externe links #USS Seawolf (SS-197) Maritime Quest #USS Seawolf (SS-197) Links #USS Seawolf (SS-197) Archieffoto's #USS Seawolf (SS-197) 3 oktober 1944 - 79 man verloren #USS Seawolf (SS-197) op patrouille #USS Seawolf (SS-197) #USS Seawolf (SS-197) 1939 - 1944 #USS Seawolf (SS-197) gegevens #USS Seawolf (SS-197) #USS Seawolf Memory #USS Seawolf Acties en Activiteiten #Arkansas Inland Maritime Museum at North Little Rock USS Seawolf #USS Seawolf Commander A. M. Bontier Categorie:Onderzeeboten